


Calendrier de l'Avent - OS Le Hobbit / Le Seigneur des Anneaux

by MissPsyche



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPsyche/pseuds/MissPsyche
Summary: C'est l'Avent et en cette période de l'année, on a souvent un calendrier de l'Avent avec des chocolats ou des petites cadeaux. Alors pourquoi ne pas en faire un sur plusieurs fanfictions. Ce recueil fera donc partie de la série "Calendrier de l'Avent". Il y a 5 livres différents pour 5 fandoms.Le Hobbit et Le Seigneur des Anneaux, premiers fandoms du calendrier.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Kudos: 1





	1. Au-delà de mes espérances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.  
> Je remercie beaucoup **Nanthana14** qui a corrigé ce OS.

Legolas était un jeune homme venant d’une famille modeste. Il enchaînait les petits boulots pour économiser un petit peu d’argent avant de partir dans les régions plus éloignées de la capitale. En cette période de l’Avent, il avait trouvé un travail autours des images pieuses. Ces petites images en noir et blanc que les parents offraient à leurs enfants chaque jour pour les faire patienter jusqu’au réveillon de Noël. Les images étaient, certes, liées à la religion, mais plus ou moins décorées. Certaines avaient des trous et ressemblaient à des travaux de dentelle. Peut-être que dans quelques années les images auraient des couleurs, mais pour le moment, ce n’était pas encore réalisable. 

Il sortit de chez lui pour se rendre à l’imprimerie où il devait récupérer les images pour les emmener aux différents lieux de vente. Il prit son vélo et se dirigea où il devait aller 6 jours de sa semaine. Legolas s’arrêta pour acheter un journal qui avait pour titre : “Plus que 31 jours avant 1900 !”. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que des choses bizarres allaient se passer le 31 décembre, mais le jeune homme préférait penser au jour le jour et aujourd’hui, c’était le début de l’Avent. Il fallait qu’il aille chercher les images pieuses du premier jour d’avant Noël. Il sauta agilement sur son vélo avant de partir à toute vitesse à travers les rues de la capitale. 

Une heure plus tard, il arrivait dans son premier lieu de livraison. Il y avait une dizaine d'enfants avec leur mère ou leur nourrice. Il venait sûrement acheter leur première image de l’Avent. Il entra dans le magasin par la porte des livraisons et donna le carton contenant les représentations pieuses. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques formalités administratives. Il vit les enfants sautillant de joie devant l’ouverture de la boutique. Legolas se dit :  
“J’ai oublié ce que ça faisait d’être jeune…”.  
Il se rappellerait toujours de son enfance et surtout de la période de l’Avent où il recevait une petite image chaque matin et de sa boîte où il déposait son image après avoir mis la date derrière. 

Le soir venu, Legolas rentra chez ses parents où ils l’attendaient pour dîner. Il leur raconta sa journée sans omettre le passage devant les boutiques. Son père partit à la cuisine et revient en annonçant :  
“Comme tu es trop grand pour des images de l’Avent, ta mère et moi avons décidé de t’offrir autres choses chaque jour.”  
Il sortit de son dos un petit chocolat. Le jeune garçon sauta de sa chaise pour embrasser ses parents. C’était particulier d’en avoir. Il prit le petit rectangle de chocolat qui avait sûrement été cassé d’une tablette. Heureux, il croqua un petit bout de chocolat. 

C’était un goût assez surprenant. C’était doux, agréable, sucré. Il laissa chaque petit bout de chocolat fondre dans sa bouche pour qu’il devienne plus pâteux avant d’être mélangé dans sa salive pour passer par sa gorge et finir dans son estomac. Il en donna un peu à ses parents pour qu’il puisse aussi goûter ce qu’il avait acheté pour lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chocolat fini, il débarrassa la table, alla faire sa toilette, embrassa ses parents et alla se changer et se coucher. C’est ainsi que la première journée de l’Avent se termina. Il restait tout de même 24 jours avant le Réveillon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 1 :** L’Avent  
>  **Changement d'époque 11 :** Legolas (LOTR) – XIXe siècle  
>  **Prompt 183 :** J’ai oublié ce que ça faisait d’être jeune…  
>  **Cap ou pas cap n°2380 :** écrire l'un des textes du calendrier de l'avent sans jamais utiliser le mot "Noël"  
>  **Personnage 63 :** Legolas  
>  **Alphabet des personnages LOTR :** L : Legolas  
>  **Titre du 07/08/2020 :** Au-delà de mes espérances


	2. Promets moi d'être heureux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.  
> Je remercie beaucoup **SoraaKami** qui a corrigé ce OS.

Gandalf rendait visite à un de ses amis proches. Il avait revêtu une jolie tunique bleue, un beau bleu clair lumineux qui reflétait le soleil avec de jolies broderies raffinées de couleur argenté. Il arriva et salua son ami avant de passer la journée avec lui. En fin d’après-midi, ils s'assirent ensemble dehors pour fumer la pipe. Comme à son habitude, Gandalf fit des jolies formes avec la fumée qu’il faisait sortir de sa bouche. Le Magicien avait impressionné ses amis avec ce talent hors norme. Il créa les hommes et des chevaux. 

Soudain, Gandalf dit :  
“- Vous savez mon ami, il y a une citation que j’aime beaucoup.  
\- Ah oui ! Laquelle, demanda l’ami du sorcier.  
\- La lumière voyage plus vite que le son. C'est pourquoi certaines personnes paraissent brillantes jusqu'à ce qu'elles commencent à parler.  
\- Pourquoi l’appréciez-vous tant ? Elle est drôlement bizarre votre citation !  
\- Mon cher ami, j’ai rencontré énormément de personnes dans ma vie avant de devenir ce que je suis aujourd’hui. Et chaque personne a son importance dans une vie.”

Le Magicien marqua une pause en se remémorant ses anciens souvenirs :  
“- Il y a une personne qui m’a particulièrement marqué. Quand je l’ai rencontré pour la première fois, c’était une personne vraiment magnifique. Tout chez elle reflétait la lumière. Sa teint était clair, pas un blanc maladif, un blanc avec de jolies tâches rosées. On avait l’impression que c'était un diamant qui brillait de mille feux quand il n’y avait plus de lumière. Sa peau était tellement lisse et douce, comme une plume, du duvet d’oiseau.

Ses longs cheveux étaient soigneux et avaient la couleur du blé. Mais pas le blé malade et d’un jaune fade. Un blé lumineux de la couleur de l’or. À chaque fois qu’un rayon de soleil passait sur ses cheveux, on avait l’impression que l’on était dans une mine d’or baignée de soleil. Et ses yeux, ses yeux mon ami ! Deux billes d’un bleu intense. Tout aussi lumineux que le reste de son visage. C’était la personne la plus belle que je n’avais jamais vu. Tout chez elle réfléchissait au soleil, elle était une étoile sur terre.

Un jour, nous ne nous étions jamais parlé, mais je savais, enfin je pensais, qu’elle était d’une intelligence suprême au vu de son incroyable beauté. Mais la première chose qu’elle me dit fut : “Les gens ne devraient pas vivre dans l'égalité, des personnes sont supérieures." Voilà pourquoi j’aime autant cette citation. Parce que la lumière la rendait d’une beauté magnifique mais dès qu’elle a parlé, elle a montré qu'elle était vraiment un monstre. Depuis ce jour, je ne suis plus allé la voir, je l’ai abandonné.”

Gandalf avait fini son explication et regarda au loin vers l’horizon où le soleil se couchait. Son ami lui demanda :  
“- Vous l’aimiez Gandalf ?  
\- Oui, mais je ne voyais que sa beauté et non sa personnalité et ses valeurs. Il faut regarder au travers des apparences et pas regarder que l'extérieur."  
Le soleil avait fini de tomber et la lune s’était levée. Gandalf fit une dernière forme avec la fumée de sa pipe, il se leva et il partit. Il avait d'autres choses à faire dans le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 8 :** Lumière  
>  **Citation loufoque 9 :** "La lumière voyage plus vite que le son. C'est pourquoi certaines personnes paraissent brillantes jusqu'à ce qu'elles commencent à parler.  
>  **Les vêtements de votre personnage : Gandalf :** tunique bleu avec broderie  
>  **Titre du 06/11/2020 :** Promets moi d'être heureux


	3. Une merveilleuse nuit de Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.

Au XIXe siècle, les différences étaient très peu acceptées par les personnes. C’est comme ça que deux personnes s’étaient retrouvées en cavale. L’un avait de long cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et était d'une agilité et d’une élégance que peu d’homme avait. Il avait une grâce féminine mais était bien du genre masculin. Il s'appelait Legolas et avait une vingtaine d'années seulement, l’âge de la guerre mais personne ne voulait de lui. 

Gimli, l’autre, était un gros bonhomme petit comme un nain avec une longue barbe rousse hirsute qui ne laissait voir que son front haut, ses petits yeux et son énorme nez. Son visage était ridé et ses traits étaient durs. Il faisait peur aussi bien aux enfants qu’aux adultes. Personne n’osait venir lui parler tellement il faisait peur. Ces deux personnes or norme s’étaient rencontré dans un cirque où ils faisaient les idiots pour gagner quelques pièces. 

Ils parlaient longuement de leurs différences et surtout de leur rêve. Ils avaient tous les deux le même : partir, voyager et découvrir un endroit où ils seraient acceptés tels qu'ils sont et non comme des animaux de foire que l’on enferme dans des caches pour leur faire faire des shows ridicules devant des gens qui se moquent d’eux, de leur physique. Ils avaient décidé de continuer un peu dans ce cirque avant de partir. 

Et quelque temps plus tard, le jour de Saint-Nicolas, ils étaient partis. Ils avaient marché longuement dans les rues, savourant leur début de quête pour la liberté et la joie. Legolas et Gimli voulaient commencer cette longue aventure par un restaurant où ils mangeraient une énorme dinde. Aucun des deux n'avait eu la chance d'en manger une alors s’était un bon premier rêve à réaliser. Pas trop difficile mais pas trop facile non plus. 

Les deux hommes regardèrent les restaurants qui servaient les dindes et ils en trouvèrent un. Ils entrèrent dans l’établissement en faisant peur aux occupants. Une jeune femme fut forcée de leur demander ce qu’ils voulaient et quand ils leur avaient expliqué qu’ils voulaient manger une dinde en présentant la somme d’argent qu’ils fallaient pour cela, la dame les accompagna tremblante à une table éloigner de celle des autres clients. 

Les deux hommes entendirent :  
“Il paraît que les nains enterrent leurs morts dans les mines qu'ils laissent derrière eux.  
\- Mais papa ! Pourquoi dis-tu cela ces deux personnes ne sont pas des êtres imaginaires se sont des hommes normaux !”  
Legolas regarda Gimli, Gimli regarda Legolas. Peut-être qu’ils allaient peut-être enfin être acceptés dans la société. Ils se sourirent et mangèrent leur dinde heureux de leur nouvelle vie ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 16 :** Dinde  
>  **Changement d'époque 11 :** Legolas (LOTR) – XIXe siècle  
>  **Couple du 02/11/2020 :** Gimli/Legolas (LOTR)  
>  **Prompt 59 :** "Les nains enterrent leurs morts dans les mines qu'ils laissent derrière eux."  
>  **Mot du 15/12/2020 :** Dinde  
>  **La faune et la flore du 09/12/2020 :** La dinde  
>  **Cap ou pas cap n°2380 :** écrire l'un des textes du calendrier de l'avent sans jamais utiliser le mot "Noël" ?  
>  **Titre du 11/12/2020 :** Une merveilleuse nuit de Noël


	4. Sous les étoiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.

Tauriel et Kili n’avaient jamais la chance de pouvoir vivre leur amour pleinement à cause de ce qu’ils étaient et du jugement des autres par rapport à leur relation. Aujourd’hui, ils le pouvaient et ils en profitaient parce qu’ils ne voulaient pas de nouveau être séparés par les idéologies des personnes de leur entourage. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble et leur amour les aider à limiter les traumatismes qu’ils avaient tous les deux. 

Ils avaient une petite maison au milieu de rien où personne ne venait les déranger. Elle était en pierre grise, petite mais confortable avec de nombreuses dépendances. Ils avaient leur monde à eux et ils ne le quittaient que très rarement. Ils s’étaient fabriqué un pays où ils étaient le roi et la reine et où ils décidaient de tout ce qui se passait sur leur terre. Ils avaient adopté ce mode de vie tranquille et simple et profitaient de chaque instant. 

Un soir, Kili était sorti dehors pour rentrer les animaux dans leur grange. Tauriel, quant à elle, avait décidé de faire la vaisselle après leur repas qu’ils avaient préparé eux-mêmes avec leurs propres ingrédients qu’ils avaient eux même cultiver ou élever. Ils étaient fiers de ce qu’ils faisaient, de ce qu’ils étaient devenus ensemble. Kili entra dans leur maison et lui dit :   
“Viens voir les étoiles avec moi !   
\- Oui, le ciel avait l’air dégagé cette après-midi.”

Le nain prit la main de l’elfe en enlaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac qu’ils avaient obtenu. Kili enlaça sa compagne et la fit danser quelques minutes sous les étoiles. Il voulait qu’elle soit heureuse. Puis Tauriel s’allongea dans l’herbe fraîche suivi de Kili. Ils regardaient la grandeur des étoiles. Ils se disaient parfois que c’était peut-être leur ami disparus au combat mais il y avait trop d'étoiles pour que ça les représente. 

Tauriel avait toujours voué une certaine admiration pour ces petites boules de lumière minuscule dans le ciel. Elle se demandait souvent comment tant d’étoiles pouvaient tenir dans le ciel. Elle regardait juste ce long voile qui séparait la terre avec le vide de l’univers. Elle se disait que ces ancêtres n'étaient peut-être pas des étoiles mais était tout de même proche de celle-ci. Elle ne se sentait plus seule avec Kili mais des millions d'étoiles l'observait et elle observait avec fascination ces millions d'étoiles. 

L’elfe posa sa tête sur l’épaule de son petit-ami. Ce dernier tourna sa tête et embrassa le front de Tauriel. Elle releva la tête et le couple s’embrassa sous ce spectacle d'étoiles. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux, là, sous les étoiles. Ils ne pouvaient pas rêver d'un meilleur endroit où être. Ils ne voulaient pas bouger d’ici. Ils s’endormirent donc devant leur lac sous les étoiles dans la sérénité, le bonheur, l’amour et la simplicité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 17 :** Étoile  
>  **Situation 177 :** Un personnage A et un personnage B dansent sous les étoiles  
>  **Défi baiser 36 :** Un baiser sous les étoiles  
>  **Cap ou pas cap n°2380 :** écrire l'un des textes du calendrier de l'avent sans jamais utiliser le mot "Noël" ?  
>  **Prompt 165 :** "Viens voir les étoiles avec moi"  
>  **Couple du 04/07/2020 :** Kili / Tauriel (le Hobbit)  
>  **ACTION 308 :** Regarder les étoiles  
>  **Deux cent soixante douzième baiser :** Un baiser sous les étoiles  
>  **Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°70 :** écrire sur quelqu’un fasciné par le ciel et les étoiles  
>  **Titre du 23/11/2020 :** Sous les étoiles  
>  **Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi :** Situation 329 : A et B observent les étoiles


	5. Joyeux Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.

En cette soirée du 24 décembre, Bard, le père de Bain, Sigrid et Tilda avait décidé de se déguiser en Père Noël pour faire plaisir à ses enfants. Ils n’avaient jamais eu la chance de le voir en vrai. Le père de famille détestait cette fête, il ne pouvait pas supporter de ne rien pouvoir offrir à ces enfants des cadeaux. Il essayait pourtant de faire son maximum pour les rendre heureux. Cette année, il leur avait acheté un petit cadeau chacun. 

Tilda rêvait de voir le père Noël, elle en avait parlé à Sigrid qui en avait elle-même parlé à son père pour qu’il essaie de réaliser son rêve. Bain arriva dans le salon et regarda les trois petits paquets posés sur la table. Il regarda son père et lui demanda :   
“Pourquoi le Papa Noël a emballé dans du papier journal ? Il avait plus de sous pour le papier cadeau ?   
\- Non, désolé ! J’ai essayé de faire mon maximum. - Ce n’est pas grave.” 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tilda et Sigrid, qui étaient sorties, entrèrent avec un chien dans les bras. Il semblait très amaigri et avait les poils emmêlés et salit avec de la boue et de la poussière. Bard commença à crier :   
"Qu’est-ce que ce chien sale fait dans notre maison ? Allez le mettre où vous l’avez trouvé ! Il appartient peut-être à quelqu’un ! Qu’allez-vous dire si la personne cherche son chien et qu’il le retrouve ici ? C’est irresponsable !”

Tilda baissa la tête en se balançant d’un pied sur l’autre tandis que Sigrid répondait :   
“Papa, c’est le chien qui nous a dit de le ramener à la maison ! Ça pourrait lui faire un superbe cadeau si on le garde à la maison pour Noël.”   
Comprenant les insinuations de sa fille, Bard dit alors :   
“Bon, très bien ! Mais je vous préviens vous vous en occupez.   
\- Merci Papa, répondit Tilda en lui sautant dans les bras et en le serrant fort."

Plus tard dans la soirée, le père de famille déguisé en Père Noël fit la surprise à ses enfants. Tous étaient heureux, mais Tilda était la plus heureuse. Le chien avait pu rester et avait été nettoyé. C’était une soirée parfaite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 24 :** Père Noël  
>  **Mot du 28/10/2020 :** Déguisement  
>  **Défi pour soi-même :** Écrire sur une famille  
>  **\- Bard/Sa femme :** Tilda et Sigrid rapportent un petit chien à la maison en disant qu'il le leur a demandé  
>  **Vêtements 7 :** Costume de père Noël  
>  **Défi 26 :** Le 24 Décembre au soir   
> Perso A : n'aime pas Noël   
> Personnage B : enfant voulant voir le Père Noël   
> "pourquoi le Papa Noël a emballé dans du papier journal ? il avait plus de sous pour le papier cadeau ?"  
>  **UA! Challenge 68 :** UA! Père Noël  
>  **La première fois** que je rencontre le Père Noël  
>  **ACTION 245 :** Se déguiser en Père Noël  
>  **Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°178 -** Votre perso est le Père Noël (réellement ou déguisement)


End file.
